


Self-Confidence Applied Directly

by icandrawamoth



Series: PopoWeek [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, Makeup, Mentors, One of My Favorites, Post-Episode s01e04 Like Yourself...And Complete the Free Program!!, Teaching, popoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Yuri enlists Georgi to help him with the makeup for his exhibition. Georgi understands him better than he thinks.





	Self-Confidence Applied Directly

**Author's Note:**

> This is lowkey AU because I guess in canon Yuri didn't have his exhibition at all until after he met Otabek in epsode ten, so just roll with me on this, okay?
> 
> Also, full disclosure: I'm a lady who doesn't wear makeup who wrote a fic about one dude teaching another to makeup. I researched, yeah, but take all of this with a grain of salt (and forgive anything that's not quite right).
> 
> Title from the quote "Makeup is self-confidence applied directly to the face."

Georgi is the last skater in the locker room, though he's as eager as the rest to be on the ice. He stares into the mirror, the mascara wand shaking just a bit between his fingers as he tries to get his look right. He's long since finished the base layer that will keep him from looking washed-out on the ice and is now onto the more dramatic steps. This makeup, the way it accentuates his features and pulls together his costume, is an important part of his performance this season, and everything has to be perfect.

He finishes up and straightens, admiring himself. The winged eyeliner is nearly flawless and really pops from the dramatic blue shadow which matches his lips. He rolls them together one last time to smooth everything out, and then it's time. He shoots himself a last smile in the mirror and packs everything back into his bag, which then gets tossed into his locker.

He enters the rink and finds Yakov and Yuri. The junior skater had demanded to come along to the competition in order to scope out the skaters he'd be competing against in his debut next year. As soon as he sees Georgi approaching, he gives him a once-over and rolls his eyes with a snort. “You look ridiculous.”

Georgi grinds his teeth but doesn't deign to reply. He's wearing this look because he likes it – because he likes makeup in general and would likely wear it much more often if society were more accepting – and he doesn't care what the little punk thinks.

“Quiet, Yuri,” Yakov dismisses him. “If you make yourself a distraction, I'll send you up to the stands. Georgi, you're late. Warm-up is about to start.”

* * *

_One Year Later_

 The door slams open and Georgi blinks up from where he's been enjoying a post-practice snack in the rink's lounge. Yuri stands there, gaze hard. “Can I help you?” Georgi asks.

The boy plants his hands on his hips and declares, “I need you to teach me how to do makeup.”

Georgi raises an eyebrow. “You? Makeup?”

Yuri grits his teeth. “Yes, me. So are you gonna help me or not?”

Georgi huffs and turns back to his food. “Ask Mila.”

“She's a girl.”

“Astute observation.”

“She's a _girl_ ,” Yuri repeats, stalking towards him, “so obviously she knows _girl_ makeup. You're a dude, so I need you.”

“You know, makeup doesn't actually have to be gendered.”

“I didn't come here for a lecture,” Yuri mutters. His fierce expression shifts minutely. “Just say you'll do it, okay?”

“Why?”

Yuri rolls his eyes at the question but plops down onto the sofa next to him. His hand darts out to snag a handful of chips from Georgi's bag. The older skater doesn't comment, not wanting to distract him from whatever he's about to say. “So Victor set me this stupid agape short program, right? And now Yakov and Lilia have me doing this classical piece for the free skate, and neither of those are _me_ , get it? So I'm preparing my _own_ exhibition piece, and no one is going to tell me how to do it!”

“Okay...” Georgi says. “And you want to wear makeup for your exhibition?”

“Right.” Yuri can't hide the relief that Georgi is understanding what he's trying to say. “I need something...” He gestures to his face, circling, searching for the work. “Powerful,” he decides on. “Fierce.”

Georgi snorts suddenly, unable to help it. “That's rich, you know? You asking me for this.”

Yuri clenches his teeth, leaping to his feet. “Fine, I get it, you don't want to do this for me! I won't bother you anymore.” He stomps toward the door, muttering to himself things Georgi can't hear.

“Yura. Wait.”

Yuri whirls, the petulant, uncertain look still on his face. “What?”

“I'll do it. I'll help.”

Yuri's whole expression brightens, though Georgi can see him trying to tamp down his excitement. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. I'm glad to see you willing to try something new. And who knows, it might even be fun, if that sort of thing doesn't kill you.”

Yuri rolls his eyes. “Don't push it, old man.”

* * *

Half an hour later, they're standing in the cosmetics aisle of the nearest department store. Georgi is ready to impart all his wisdom, but Yuri is...doing his best job at hiding in an aisle with no obstructions.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about,” Georgi tells him. “Get over here and tell me what you want.”

“If anyone from school saw me here, I would never hear the end of it,” Yuri mutters as he slinks over.

“Do you really care what they think?” Georgi asks. “You have to do your own thing.”

“Right.” Yuri doesn't sound completely convinced, but he turns to look at the shelves before them. “So where do we start?”

“Do you have a particular look in mind? Any colors you like?”

“Purple,” Yuri answers without hesitation. “That's my color. As for the exact look, that's why I have you.”

“I'm flattered,” Georgi deadpans. “Okay, next you have to decide what brand you want.” He starts pointing out different areas of the shelves. “This one is cheaper but doesn't last as long. This one is more expensive but is super durable. It's what I usually use.”

“Money isn't an issue,” Yuri says, approaching the expensive rows of products. He eyes the spectrum of eye shadow before hesitantly picking up a container in a dark purple.

“Do you like that one?” Georgi asks, and Yuri freezes like he's been caught doing something wrong.

“Yes,” he says after a pause.

“Good.” Georgi takes a closer look at it, then picks something else up off the shelf and holds it out. “You can also get palettes that have more than one color. Then you experiment and see what works best for you.”

Yuri takes the offering and looks over it. It's a collection of a dozen shadows in shades of purple, red, and brown. He looks up at Georgi with a hesitant smile. “This looks good.”

“All right. Anything else?”

Yuri glances around the aisle looking a little overwhelmed. “No?”

Georgi steps in. “I'd recommend mascara and eyeliner as well. Just a plain black to start with, I think. It'll really make your eyes pop against the color.”

“You're the expert.”

Georgi retrieves the two products from the shelves and holds them out to Yuri, but instead of taking them, the boy offers him the palette in turn. “I am not taking these to the checkout,” he says huffily.

Georgi sighs. “You know when you show up on the ice wearing this stuff, people are going to know, right?”

“That's different.” Yuri pushes the makeup at him again, and Georgi relents and takes it.

“Let's hope you get used to it, because I'm not doing your shopping for you every time.”

“I don't plan on needing more,” Yuri tells him as he takes out his wallet and gives him the money to pay.

* * *

“You actually have a vanity?” Yuri asks with a raised eyebrow as Georgi leads him into his bedroom.

“You said yourself I was an expert,” Georgi retorts, noting with interest how Yuri's eyes scan along his own collection of makeup, clearly fascinated.

He hides it quickly, though. “Whatever. Just tell me what to do.”

“Sit down,” Georgi instructs, gesturing him to the chair. He spreads out their purchases as Yuri does. He pulls out the eye shadow palette and holds it up. “Pick two colors.”

Yuri thinks for a moment then indicates a pair of the purple shades.

Georgi picks up a brush. “You want to start with the lighter color,” he explains, closing one eye and gesturing to his own face, “on the main part of your lid, then add the darker color above and to the sides, in whatever shape you like.” He opens the palette and runs the brush through the paler purple. “Make sure you tap off the extra,” he notes, “or you'll make a mess. May I?” He gestures toward Yuri, and the boy nods and closes his eyes. Gently, Georgi applies the makeup to first one, then the other eye. With another brush he adds the second color. “That part is fairly simple,” he declares when he leans back again. “Just keep going until the colors are as dark as you like.”

Yuri leans around him to look in the mirror, blinking a few times. His eyes flick up to Georgi. “And the rest?”

Georgi flourishes the eyeliner pencil. “Eyeliner next!”

Yuri's eyes go wide. “I swear to god if you stab my eye out with that thing-”

“Don't worry,” Georgi says sweetly. “If you don't move, it won't be a problem.”

Yuri clenches his teeth determinedly, and Georgi tries to hide his amusement.

“Start by pulling the eyeline taught like this,” he explains as he puts his hands back to Yuri's face. “Then simply draw a line across the top lash line like so. Short strokes, starting from the inside... Then the bottom, just the same.” He repeats with the other eye, the boy staying stock-still the entire time. “You can breath now,” Georgi teases when he's finished and gets a glare for his trouble.

“Then we end with mascara.” He pulls out the wand. “Wipe off any extra so you don't get clumps. Now, open your eyes wide and look up at the ceiling; that'll make it easier.” He leans in and swipes the makeup across Yuri's lashes. “You want to get the most on the roots so the tips don't get weighted down. Wiggle the brush a little as you to add volume. Use the tip to do the bottom lash line. Then a second layer...” He reloads the brush and goes in again.

Finally finished, Georgi steps back and surveys his work with a smile. He's never seen Yuri look remotely like this, but it's easy to see how the dramatic look works for him.

“Move!” Yuri demands, one leg moving out to shove him to the side. Georgi does, watching as Yuri's eyes instantly go wide when he catches a glimpse of himself. “Whoa...”

“What do you think?” Georgi is eager to know.

Yuri tilts his head to one side, blinking as if not quite recognizing his own face. “It's really different.” A second later, he turns to face Georgi, a huge grin on his face. “But it's exactly what I wanted! Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Georgi feels oddly proud as he looks down at the boy. “Do you have any questions?”

“No. But I might when I try to do it myself,” Yuri admits.

“No problem. If I'm not there, you can call me. I'm happy to help.”

Yuri's lips tilt up into another smile as he leans in to get an even better look at himself. “Yakov is going to freak when he sees this.”

“He has gone through me,” Georgi reminds him. “But I don't think anyone was expecting this from you.”

“The unexpected. Victor would be proud,” Yuri mutters.

“He'll be proud anyway,” Georgi tells him. “We all will.”

“Whatever.” Yuri retreats back into that peevishness again, pulling himself to his feet. “Anyway, I should get home. How do I take this stuff off?”

“Another process,” Georgi tells him, a bit chagrined the boy is ready to erase his work so soon. He begins gathering the proper supplies and hears the shutter on Yuri's phone going off.

“For reference,” the boy insists, instantly dropping the posing face he'd been making into the camera when Georgi turns to look at him.

“Nothing wrong with that,” Georgi says mildly.

* * *

When Yuri shows up for practice the next day, his eyes are still purple – or rather purple again. It's clear he'd redone the makeup himself: the shadow is a little uneven, the liner wiggly, the mascara just a little clumpy.

He's wearing that petulant look he defaults to when he's trying to hide his real feelings as he faces Mila and Yakov's nonplussed reactions, but when he meets Georgi's eyes, the older skater can see the uncertainty there. Feeling that same warm pride again, Georgi shoots him a thumbs-up and is gratified to see Yuri smile back.


End file.
